Seriously?
by sofiaarias
Summary: Gabriella is a girl with struggles, who meets the sarcastic Troy Bolton. I know I suck at summaries, but you should give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**H****i guys. My name is Sofia.**

**I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story so I'm not quite sure if it will be any good. PLEASEEEE review, I would like to know what you all think about my story J.**

**Seriously?**

I was walking to my locker on my first day of my senior year when I bumped into_him._ Troy Bolton. School's basketball team captain and major a-hole.

"Sorry!" I said quickly. " Didn't see you."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." He replied in a sarcastic voice.

Don't get me wrong. If I wanted, I would've gotten into a verbal fight with this clown and leave him crying for his mommy. But, considering that its just the first day and that everybody is looking at us, I went for the easy 'scuff and walk around' move and I would have been successful if this sad excuse of a person hadn't grabbed my forearm and yanked me towards him.

"You're not that bad, doll face." He said in a thoughtful voice while giving me a once-over.

"Let go of me, and _doll face__**?**_ Really?"

He chuckled and said. "Now, now… you don't want to talk me like that, _doll face." _He made an extra emphasis on his stupid way of calling me.

Again, I scoffed, managed to get out of his grasp and- successfully this time- reached my locker.

I was about to close my locker and head off to my homeroom when I heard something that froze me in spot.

"Wow, doll face. Locker buddies?" Exclaimed a certain sarcastic voice I just met.

"Fuck!" I said.

"You just go straight to business, right?" I closed my locker and turned around to find him smirking at me. **SMIRKING!** "Well, aren't you happy to see me?" After a couple of minutes of just staring at one another. Well, one glaring and another checking the other out. Can you guess who did what?

"Barely controlling my joy!" Was my overly cheery-sarcastic reply. His reply? A smirk. **AGAIN!**

Before I could get into more banter, I quickly headed to the direction of my homeroom, thinking of just how amazing this school year will be. Notice the sarcasm there? God! I talk to him like two times and he is already rubbing off on me. Great! - Crap, I meant Not Great... See? No sarcasm, I'm good!


	2. Welcome

**PLEASEEEE review, I would like to know what you all think about my story J. CHAPTER TWO!**

**Seriously?**

So far, the day had been infuriating.

Bumping into the jerk of Troy, realizing we are _locker buddies_- as he likes to say, and having to deal with him in homeroom. To top that, add the whispers of all my classmates and the glares I got from the girls, my first day, had not gone as I expected.

But now it was lunch, so I would sit with my friends, complain to Taylor about my, oh so fantastic day, and forget everything that has happened.

I was walking towards my usual table, with my lunch tray, where I was sure Taylor was waiting for me when somebody tripped me and all my chicken learned how to fly.

"Watch it, freak!" Snarled a feminine, nasal voice behind me. I rolled my eyes as I straightened myself, knowing damn well who the voice belongs to. As soon as I was perfectly steady I felt two hands push me hard from behind. At this point, I was just waiting for my face to hit the ground and, instead of food; have for lunch a good plate of _ouch, _when I felt two strong arms were being wrapped securely around my mid-area.

I looked up to see my savior, who turned out to be the source of my problems. Guess what? He was smirking at me… again…

"Well, I know that girls throw themselves at me. Though it had never been like this." He said in a cocky voice.

I rolled my eyes and just kept staring at him with my mouth slightly open. Only when he grinned like the idiot I know he is did I realize the position we were in. Me, with just the tip of my shoes touching the ground, my hands clutching to his arms for dear life, and his arms around my waist.

I blushed and quickly let go of him while fixing my footage. He let go of me slowly, his fingers lingering at my waist a little longer. "Um, thanks." I said nervously. Why on earth was I nervous? He just smirked and raised a cocky eyebrow at me. "Well, I'm going." He merely nodded and I took that as my sign to go.

I was walking around him when I felt a light pain on my butt. I gasped and turned around, only to be met with the guy's chest. I glanced up and saw his gorgeous eyes, shining with a predator look in them.

He bent down and whispered in my ear: "Welcome,_ Gabs._" Before walking away.


	3. Super evil ninja plans not so much

**I am seriously sorry for the long time I've been away. I've been through some rough times this past weeks, but I'm back! **

_Welcome, _that word had been stuck in my head since lunch. What did he mean by welcome? Maybe he said _you're welcome_ and I missed the other part? Yeah… that must be it.

I was sitting in my last period class- Biology, when a ball of paper collided with my face. I un-wrinkled the paper.

**You seem troubled Gabs, so I'll help you… I meant welcome to the hunt- Troy.**

Realization hit me and I felt the note slip from my hands. The hunt… I was his next trophy. I've been listening to what he does to girls since freshman year… but I never thought I'd be one of them one day. I would've laughed at your face if you had ever told me that, and now, the _actual _jerk is telling me I'm next.

I couldn't let myself fall for his games. I have to be smarter than that no, I am smarter than that._I_ wouldn't end up like those girls he destroys, much less those bimbos he uses. I was so distracted thinking about my ninja abilities to hide, run, spy, and, why not? Maybe kick him where it hurts at least once when I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Gabs, class is over." I looked startled to my right to see him standing there, in all his smirking glory. I looked around the class to notice that yes, in fact we were the only ones left. Not even the teacher was here. How long had I been thinking of my super plan? I blushed a deep shade of unattractive red and started gathering my stuff.

"Right… I knew that." I said once I gathered everything.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Troy nodded while he said this, "you were just waiting for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Keep dreaming, honey."

"Name calling already?" He asked mockingly. "Alright, apple pie."

"That rhymed." I remarked.

He seemed thoughtful for a second before he said: "I guess it did… I've been told I can be quite poetic at times."

"Poetic my ass." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked. "That you wanted to feel my ass?"

My eyes widened in shock. How could he make that assumption? How could he even hear me? I said it _under my breath_.

"You wish." I quickly regained my cool… well, what was left of it. Troy smirked.

"No, you wish." He suddenly grabbed his and my backpack. "Let's go." He said with finality.

"Where?"

"I'm giving you a ride." He shrugged. It's funny, he said as if I didn't have a choice. As if I couldn't say _no._

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said while crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me a cocky grin.

"You will if you want your backpack."

With that, he left, letting me drink in the fact that he had taken my backpack. I guess I really couldn't say no. "Hey!" I called after him, shouting at a closing door. I could only hear his laughter echoing through the empty hallways. With a groan I followed after him.

**Okay, this is it for chapter 3… I will try to make the next chapters longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I have good reasons though, and nooo, its not the crappy **_**I've been busy **_**I hate so much… Went to Europe! It was soo beautiful! I actually tried to update before I left, because I had the chapter ready but my internet was going crazy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**I don't own anything…**

"You know, I really don't appreciate you _kidnapping _my bag." I said once I was walking beside him, "and I don't need a ride, thank you. I can take the bus."

"The bus already left." He said in a cocky voice. "So you are stuck with me."

"I can walk."

"Too dangerous, Gabs." He said with a frown. "I'm giving you a ride, deal with it."

I rolled my eyes. I'd really rather to have a fight with a rabid raccoon. I mean, raccoons _are _adorable. All that fur and- sorry, I'm mind rambling. The point is, I _don't _want to ride with him, especially now that I know I'm his next human prize.

All this year I've been wondering _why_ girls like Sharpay and the cheerleaders get so entranced with him. I get that he has an amazing body. To die for, actually. The shape of his lips is rather mesmerizing, I admit. The way his dirty blond hair falls into his eyes, making me want to brush it away to be able to look into his eyes. Those beautiful, deep, baby blue eyes that hold so many secrets that I want to discover.

I shook my head at the thought. Okay, maybe I _do_ know why they are drawn to him. Maybe I'm attracted to him too, but I will not do anything about it. Getting involved with Troy was just stupid.

Let me tell you something. I'm not the most coordinated person, and when I go in my own little world of thought, I tend to block everything else, so I wasn't exactly surprised when I found myself falling. This time though, Troy didn't catch me and I landed painfully on my wrist. I cried out in pain, hearing a disgusting _'crack'. _I felt the pain shoot from my wrist to my entire arm. Livid and hot. I made myself into a safety ball. Cradling my wrist to my chest.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Troy asked. "How did you fall?"I gasped from the pain. I felt Troy's arms around me, lifting me. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." He carried me bridal style to his car. I had a couple of tears streaming down my face when he set me in the passenger seat of his car. He buckled me up and left to get in the car himself.

We arrived quickly. No wonder why. He drove like a maniac, but I was in so much pain I didn't care. I got out of the car and started walking inside. I was better, I could hold myself together now. Troy quickly caught up with me. He talked to the lady in the counter and filled some sheets, occasionally asking me something he didn't know. When he was done, he came and sat beside me.

I was taking deep breaths to be able to stay calm and composed when Troy put his arms around me. I was shocked to say the least. I mean, Troy Bolton was hugging me, comforting me. Troy player Bolton. Not possible, but I didn't have the energy, nor strength to push him away and if I started talking I probably would have a bunch of profanities escaping my mouth like hurl. Not very lady like.

A nurse came and told me to follow her. I did, but Troy had yet to let go of me. When he did I felt strangely cold without his arms around me.

I really can't explain what happened next. They did some x-rays on my wrist and, guess what? My clumsy self broke it. I waited some more and they put me a cast. I don't know how long I was at the hospital but it was a long time. I expected Troy to be long gone. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the waiting room and saw him there. Asleep, but there. I shook him awake. He slowly opened his hypnotizing eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked groggily.

"I broke my wrist." I frowned. "Why did you stayed?"

"Well, I did promise you a ride, didn't I?" He said, fully awake now. How I know this, you ask? Well, his cocky demeanor was back.

"You didn't have to wait. It's probably dark outside now."

"It's really okay." Wow, that's actually nice of him. "I mean, you fell because you were dazzled by my presence. I can't help but feel guilty." And there goes the nice part. Jerk, he could never know I actually _was _thinking about him when I fell.

"You wish." Was my _awesome _answer.

"Come one, lets go." He said with a jerk of his head. I nodded and once again followed after him.

We arrived at my house. The car ride was full of easy banter. It was surprisingly nice and easy to talk to him. Besides, he was a funny guy when he stopped being his jerky self. He was a person I actually wanted to spend time with. He was also somebody I knew I wouldn't see tomorrow… or any time soon for that matter.

"Thanks for the ride… and, everything else." I said.

"No problem, Gabs." He said.

"Why do you call me Gabs?" I asked. I knew I should've just let it go. Troy chuckled.

"Your name is too long." He said after a minute. "_Gabriella._ Too long." I frowned.

"Oh, okay. If you say so."

"What do you want to call _me?" _He asked as I was turning to leave. I frowned some more.

"Huh?" I unintelligently asked.

"Well, I call you Gabs, it's only fair if you call me a nickname or something."

"Oh… I don't know…" If you hadn't noticed, I was deep in thought. "How about… sweet cheeks?" I asked jokingly. "You like it?" Troy scowled.

"No, I don't." He suddenly grinned. "My sweet is better, or Mr. Hotshot." I snorted.

"As if I would _ever _call you that." I was about to get out of the car when I turned around and asked him: "Mr. Hotshot? You'd really like to be called that way?" I was actually curious .

"Only if _you _call me that, Gabs." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled.

"As if." And I left.

I walked inside my house and heard Troy drive away. I instantly heard shouting between my parents in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. It was always the same. It hurt me to think about the fact that my parents would be better off divorced, but it hurt me more to hear them shout at each other hurtful words every day.

I walked into the kitchen where all the commotion was going on and they immediately turned their attention towards me.

"Where have you been young lady?" My mother asked/snapped. "School was out hours ago and you didn't even call. It's the _first _day Gabriella, explain yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"If you _must _know, I _was_ coming home, I fell, broke my wrist-thanks for noticing by the way, so a friend took me to the hospital. I just got out." I said in a snarky tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs."

With that, I went to my room and fell asleep thinking about the odd day I just had.

**Again, sorry for the incredibly late update!**


	5. AN, SORRY!

**Hi! Sorry, no... this is not an upload. I'm working on the chapter but there was just an earthquake in my country and my mother wants me at her sight at ALL TIMES! I think it will be up for next week, though...**


	6. Unexpected and Matt

**Hellooo! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**I don't own anything…**

I woke up to my obnoxious alarm's beeping. I'm not a morning person, and the fact that the first thing I noticed was my cast, it did not make it any better for me. Way to go Gabriella! First day of school and you brake your wrist! Honestly, not my fault… Really, it wasn't, it was Troy's… yet another thing to lament. Maybe if I hadn't bumped into him, I wouldn't have broken my wrist! Well, too late to change that now.

I got up and took a shower, trying my best to avoid getting the cast wet, needless to say, it took a lot of time. When I got out of the shower, I only had like five minutes to get ready _and _eat something if I wanted to get to school on time. I quickly put on the first thing that I found which turned out to be some shorts and a weird colored flowing shirt and sandals. It was actually not that bad. I let my hair down and ran downstairs to devour like an animal a granola bar. I ran out the door with my bag to find a car parked in front of my house. What the-?

"I was starting to think you weren't going to school." Troy's voice said.

"Wow, you think?" I asked jokingly as I leaned down to be able to look into his car by the tainted window. He scowled playfully. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, since you broke your wrist, I am now your personal helper/driver." Troy said… Was he serious? He was honestly _offering _to be my bitch while I had a broken wrist?

"I can walk, you know!" I said, slightly annoyed, yet oddly touched at the consideration.

"Don't be ridiculous," Troy said, "get in." I shrugged and quickly got inside. Hey! If you were offered ride by an incredibly hot guy when you have a broken wrist you wouldn't say no… it's not polite!

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him out of the blue. "For me… I mean. We just met yesterday."

Troy shrugged. "I don't know… I just felt like being nice to you." I smile at his honesty. He really could be a dickhead… but he was a _nice _dickhead.

"Aww!" I cooed. His face morphed into a slightly freaked out one.

"Don't let it get to your head, cupcake!" He chanted. "I just felt bad for you." Yet, deep down I knew it wasn't true. He _had _to care about me. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken me to the hospital _and _waited until I was good to go, and he wouldn't have freaked out when I _'awed'. _

I rolled my eyes. Stupid boy pride. Always ruining every- what was it ruining, exactly? I asked myself… The chance of Troy realizing he isn't all that hot (BIG FAT LIE!), or that he cares about me? I shook my head. Troy didn't like me. We met yesterday! "Whatever." I mumbled in the end; causing Troy to chuckle.

We finally made it school. Yup! Today is gonna be hard! School hasn't even started and _everybody _is looking at… me! Yay… not. I knew coming with Troy was a bad idea.

"Troy. Everybody is staring." I squirmed uncomfortably under the unwanted attention.

"It's probably because just yesterday, you were a nobody and today, you are arriving to school with me and a broken wrist." I frowned. That's… probably true.

"Way to be sensitive about my almost nonexistent social life." I told him in a playful way.

"_Almost?_" He asked with a smile. A _real _smile, not a smirk. I nodded.

"Almost." I smiled up at him.

We had reached our lockers by then. I had completely forgotten about the _'locker buddy' _situation. People were still staring and starting to whisper. Oh, how I hate being the center of attention!

"Hey, just ignore them." An unknown voice to my left said. I turned my head to see an admittingly good-looking guy to my left. The source of the voice.

"Huh?" I mentally face palmed. Smooth, Gabriella, smooth.

The guy smiled an angelical smile. "The people." He explained. "Just ignore them." He turned to open the locker that was beside mine. Wow! I have two gorgeous guys as locker buddies!

"Oh, yeah… I'm just, not used to the attention." He smiled at me. "I'm Gabriella, by the way." I held my non-casted hand out.

"Matt." He took my hand and lightly kissed it. I blushed a deep red. An incredibly girly giggle escaped my lips.

I heard a loud bang and turned around to see Troy storming down the hallway.

**Just so you know. It may be a while until I update. I have final exams coming up and I really have to get my grades up! I'll try to update whenever I can! Pinky promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I can't believe it took me this long, I had writers block, and mix that with finals, and yeah. It sucks, but now, I'm finally in vacations so, I can update! YAY!**

**I don't own anything **

I would like to say the rest of my day was interesting. Sadly, it wasn't. I basically spent all day looking for Troy. Ugh! What happened to him being my helper? It's not that I really _need _a helper… well, actually I do. I can't write! My hands have been itching _all day _to write in class.

Damn you, Troy! We have the exact same schedule. How can I _not _see him? In all of the classes, he sits away from me and as soon as the bell rings, he is out of the door. Not. Cool.

I don't get him! First, he gives me a ride and offers to basically be my bitch as long as I have this cast on, and now he ditches me? Oh, no. Not on my game, mister.

The bell rang, echoing through the halls. Signaling to everybody that this period was over, and lunch started. I quickly gathered my stuff. Not wanting to let that sneaky bastard to leave again.

As I was standing, Troy was opening the door and leaving the classroom. I bolted after him.

"Troy!" I shouted in the slowly filling hallway. If Troy heard me, he made no show of acting upon it. "Troy!" I shouted again. This time he stopped dead in his tracks, giving me a chance to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He asked, his tone laced with bitterness and contempt.

"what's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you avoiding me? I thought you were going to be my helper?" His face turned into a scowl.

"Why not ask your friend, Mark to do it?" He asked. I frowned. Who the hell was Mark?

"Mark? Who's- Oh, you mean Matt?" Troy's scowl deepened. If possible.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

"Why would I ask him to do it, if you willingly offered?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know. You two seemed quite comfortable in the hallway." Troy looked like he was having a mental fight with himself. I mean; who wouldn't? what he just said made absolutely no sense. He's honestly acting like a-

The realization hit me as fast and hard as a horse getting run over by a truck… well, just saying.

"Troy…" I started cautiously. "Are you… are you jealous?!" I asked. My ming not allowing me to believe it.

"Who- me?" Troy looked away. "You are crazy. Seriously, you just wish I was." He still wasn't looking at me, but if I wasn't mistaken, and lately I realize I am more often than not, there was a slight blush on his cheeks!

"Aww! Look!" I exclaimed. "You are blushing!" I couldn't help the humongous grin that made its way into my face when I realized that _I, Gabriella Montez _made _Troy Bolton _blush! Believe it or not, it was an accomplishment.

"No, I'm not!" Troy scoffed. That made him even more adorable. It I weird, the fact that I now consider Troy, the school's heartthrob, _adorable_.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Bolton. Anyway, I want you to get over that weird fungus you have going on and actually start being my assistant!" I chastised him. He slightly smiled.

"Okay, Montez. Fine." He caved in. I grinned.

"Yay! We are going to be BFF's forever!" I shrieked. Looking for a chance to bother him. It worked! Troy grimaced.

"Keep that up, and I will reconsider my offer." He threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"As if." I said. "You would hate to be away from me, Troy. Admit it!" I joked. Now it was Troy's turn to roll eyes.

"You wish." He said.

"Didn't we already went over this?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You know what, forget it, let's go to lunch." He said.

We walked to the lunch room together. Me, glad that I talked things out with him, I knew I had to stay away from him, that this was all part of his plan to get to me, but while I had a broken wrist, his help wouldn´t hurt.

Right?

**Okay, again, so so sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
